1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a producing method for an electron emitting device of field emission type, a producing method for an electron source formed by arranging a plurality of the electron emitting devices, and a producing method for an image display apparatus, such as a television, formed by employing the electron source.
2. Related Background Art
An electron-emitting device includes, for example, a field emission type (hereinafter called FE type) and a surface conduction type.
The electron-emitting device of FE type is of a type in which a voltage is applied between a cathode electrode (and an electron-emitting film provided thereon) and a gate electrode thereby extracting, by such voltage (electric field), electrons from the cathode electrode into a vacuum space. Therefore an operating electric field is significantly influenced by a work function and a shape of the cathode (electron emitting film) to be employed, and it is generally considered necessary to select a cathode electrode (electron-emitting film) of a low work function.
For example a patent reference 1 discloses an electron-emitting apparatus provided with a metal member serving as a cathode electrode and a semiconductor (such as diamond, AlN or BN) adjoined to the metal member. This reference also discloses a hydrogen termination of a surface of a semiconductor film formed by diamond and having a film thickness of about 10 nm or less. FIG. 13 is an energy band diagram showing an electron-emitting principle of the electron-emitting device disclosed in the patent reference 1, wherein shown are a cathode electrode 1, a semiconductor film 141, an extraction electrode (gate electrode or anode electrode) 3, a vacuum barrier 4 and an electron 6.
Diamond is a representative material having a negative electron affinity, and an electron-emitting device utilizing a diamond surface having a negative electron affinity (NEA) as an electron emitting surface is disclosed in patent references 2, 3 and a non-patent reference 1. Also a patent reference 4 discloses an electron-emitting device in which conductive particles are embedded in a layer of an inorganic electrical insulating material or are coated by a layer of an insulating material.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H9-199001
Patent Reference 2: U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,501
Patent Reference 3: U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,951
Patent Reference 4: Japanese PCT Translation No. H11-510307
Non-patent Reference 1: V. V. Zhinov, J. Liu et al., Environmental effect on the electron emission from diamond surfaces, J. Vac. Sci. Technol., B16(3), May/June 1998, pp. 1188-1193